left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Whispering Oaks Amusement Park
Whispering Oaks is a fictional amusement park outside of Griffin, Georgia. It is the main plot locale of the Dark Carnival campaign. Its Uncommon Infected is the clown which attracts the horde with its loud, squeaky shoes. You can hit it in the face meleeing it and it'll honk its nose, earning you the achievement "CL0WND" if done 10 times. The mascots of this carnival is a peanut character named Li'l Peanut and a villain-like pistachio named Moustachio. Various games can be found involving these two characters, and two achievements involve proving your superiority over Moustachio. Gnome Chompski also appears at the fair as a prize for winning 750 points on the "Peanut Gallery" game, where you shoot peanut bandits and Mustachio while avoiding the peanut mascot. Rides and attractions Whispering Oaks carnival has many rides and attractions that the survivors must go through, to get rescued. There is the Screaming Oaks coaster, a wooden coaster that is part of a cresendo event, The Tunnel of Love, the Carousel, another area that is part of a cresendo event, and Kiddie Land, a park for young kids who can't ride on coasters that go there instead which includes these attractions: a giant slide, a ride called "Little Peanut Rockets", and others. There is also a ride that looks like it operates similar to a monorail in Kiddie Land. Finally, there's a bumper car station that you go through in The Barns. The attractions in Whispering Oaks include Carnival games, clowns, a barn, and a stadium. There are a few Carnival games at the Dark Carnival fairgrounds. While most are inactive, such as ring tosses, break the bottles, and others that offer stuffed dolls as prizes, there are three active games, all playable by pressing the action button. In these games you challenge Whispering Oaks' own antagonist: Moustachio, the evil pistachio with a mustache. The fair games include: *A test of strength, where you must smash a red weight with a melee weapon and send a disk flying up to Moustachio. To win you must use adrenaline along with a melee weapon Winning this game awards the player the Gong Show achievement, but will also cause the top of the game to "explode" summoning a Horde. Only the person that hit the gong will receive the achievement. *A "Whack-a-mole" type game featuring Mustachio, where you must achieve a score of 42. Anyone can hit the Mustachio "moles" after the game starts. You can restart the game with the Use key as many times as you like. If the score of 42 is reached the machine will let out loud congratulatory noises and anyone that hit a Mustachio during the winning game will be awarded the achievement. Winning the game awards the Stache Wacker achievement and summons a Horde. *Lastly there is a shooting gallery game. Achieving 750 points awards the Survivors with Gnome Chompski. Skeletons carrying a red bag are worth. 10 points. Skeletons carrying a blue bag (these are presumed to be Moustachio's cronies) are worth 20 points. Moustachio is worth 100 points. Any Survivor can shoot the targets. The barns are an area the survivors must get through to get rescued. The barn contain cows, but there are no other signs of animals (like zebras, elephants, etc) found in the park, because during the campaigns, all you can find are dead cow corpses. Either the other animals ran away, or they probably died somewhere else (as the park is very barricaded, making you unable to see them). Then They have the Stadium. The stadium entrance is a home of a cresendo event, making you activating the gates and running to the saferoom for safety. The stage itself is where the survivors get rescued. The stage was used in events, one of them was a concert for a band called the Midnight Riders. The infection came, however, and they had to cancel their performance. The survivors then will use the equipment in the stage to shine fireworks and play the music, making the helicoptor pilot noice the signal and rescue the survivors from the carnival. Trivia *The necessary score of "42" in the "Whack-a-mole" styled mini-game could be seen as a reference to Douglas Adams' novel Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. In it, a super computer estimates the ultimate answer to "life, the universe and everything" to be 42. This reference could be a joke surrounding the ultimate pointlessness of these mini-games both for the game, as they accomplish nothing of practical value, and for the "real world in the game", in which people fighting to survive would waste time playing silly carnival games. **The score could also be a reference to the game title itself, Left '''4' Dead 2'' Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dark Carnival Category:Locations